Bones and Kirk's Common Girl
by LizVersaVulture
Summary: What happends when Bones' daughter Leeslie comes aboard the Enterprise...only to find out her father is the doctor on that ship? Oh yeah, and her life long friend James T. Kirk didn't tell her!


Chapter 1

Leeslie looked out of her window. She sighed, and turned her head back to her sister. "Jor," said Leeslie, "do you think Daddy knows?" Jordan snatched her head to her older sister and said, "Leeslie, I honestly don't think he would care, do you? I mean, he practically killed her!" Leeslie started to tear up, "JORDAN! How can you say that? He just left to take an amazing job! I mean, come on!" Jordan scoffed, "Yeah, he's an amazing doctor and he got offered an amazing job, I got it, I got it, but he still could have been here." Leeslie sighed and turned to face out her window. Her phone rang outrageously. "Hello?" she said when she answered. "Lees, its Jim, how's Jor?" Leeslie was shocked. Why on earth was Jim, or better known now as Captain James T. Kirk of the _Enterprise_, calling her after three years? "Uhm, she's kind of…bad. She thinks Daddy killed her when he left." She heard Jim gasp, and say, "What? Bones never--" he cut himself off.

"Bones? Who's that?"

"Uhm, no one" said Jim.

"Jim, cut the crap…who's Bones?"

"No one important, Leeslie!"

Leeslie gasped…Jim never called her Leeslie, it was always Lees, Lee, or McCoy. "Jim…what was that all about?"

"Sorry…I'm a little moody these days. Send my regards to your family. Bye." With that, he hung up. Leeslie sighed and closed her phone. She turned to Jordan and said, "Jim sends his regards." Jordan lighted up, "Really? That was Jimmy?" Leeslie nodded and turned her head to the window. She didn't want to think about how her little sister was crushing on her old flame. Besides, Jim was a captain now…of a Starfleet ship. Who knew he had it in him? Leeslie did, she always did. She rested her head against the cold window and fell asleep.

"Jim, you callin my gal?" said Bones. "Sorry, Bones, but I had to ask. Jor thinks it's your fault." Bones had a sad expression on his face. "Why? Cause I couldn't find a cure no matter how hard I looked! Because I took a good job that paid for her college even though she dropped out! Because Madeline told me to take this job on your ship, Jim! God," Bones put his forehead in his hands, "even my own kids turn away from me. They're not the only ones who's hurt, ya know, Jim." Jim put his hand on his second father's shoulders and let him weep the lose of his dear wife. "And, by the way, Bones, Lees and Josh don't hate you. It's just Jor…and you've got me!" Bones shook with a slight laughter. "Yeah, you're right, Jim, I've got you. Thanks. Oh, Leeslie sent me and you a letter. They're over on my desk. Can you get them?" Jim nodded and got them. He handed Bones his letter first, then he turned his attention to his own, addressed to a Captain James Tiberius Kirk. Ha, she was a funny one. He opened it and it said:

_Jim,March 19, 2256_

_Hello, oh, God, have I missed you. I feel the need to tell you and my father that Mom is dead. We found out this morning. Jordan's going insane. She hates Daddy and swears it's his fault. I know it's not…that Daddy's been looking for a cure. I find it funny that they can send ships into space, no offense _Captain_, but they can't find a cure for cancer! Anyway, I wish you would come down for the funeral. Sadly, it's on the 22 of March…you're birthday. I know it will be hard if you attempt to try because of the whole _Enterprise_ thing, but I wish you could come. Do you know which ship my dad's on? If so, please ask if he got a letter similar to this one. I miss you, James. _

_James, I need you to do something for me, seeing as how you're technically a government official now. I need you to see if my sister gets put in jail while I'm gone. I've been offered a full scholarship to attend the Starfleet Academy. I really don't know why…but if I find out it has anything to do with you I'll kill you myself. Ha-ha, like I could kill you Jimmy. But, seriously, keep an ear out for Jor...she's been seeing a psychiatrist because she's been handling mom's death a little hard. I mean, there's green blood everywhere. Yes, she's going all emo on us. Don't tell Daddy, if you talk to him, he'll go ballistic and come back down. I don't want that, Jim._

_James, thank you so much for all you've done. I can't express how much gratitude I feel towards you. You put your life on the line everyday, and I can't see how you do it. I love that about you James, I always have. I know you're a womanizer now…but don't forget me, ever. I know I'll never forget you. Again, I want to thank you. I also would like to see you again, to personally congratulate you on making it big in Starfleet. You'll always be like my brother. I love you, Jimmy._

_xoxo,_

_ Leeslie McCoy _

Kirk was…flabbergasted. He never read anything like this before. He knew he disappointed her now…because he missed the funeral. But, so did Bones, which was partly his fault and partly Bones'. Kirk turned to his friend, and saw him in tears. "Bones…" said Kirk. His sentence just sort of trailed off. Bones sighed, and turned his head up to Kirk. "Dr. McCoy, you are relieved for the day. If you wish, you can get Chekov or Scott to transport you down to Earth to see your daughters. I expect you back on board tomorrow at 1400 hours." Bones stood up and said, "Yes Captain, thank you. Should I send your regards to Leeslie?" Bones had a smirk on his face. "No thank you, Doctor," said Kirk, he quickly dropped the BS and said, "Bones, I swear…don't tell Lees you're on my ship…she doesn't know." Kirk turned to go back to the bridge, but he called over the shoulder and said, "And that's captain's orders…you can't break those!" Kirk left and headed straight for the bridge.


End file.
